The present invention relates to a novel adhesive tape applicator, and more particularly to a novel device for applying an adhesive tape such as a cellophane tape to surface or articles which is adapted to accommodate a roll of adhesive tape therein as mounted on a tubular mount with a roller belt interposed between the roll and the mount and by which a length of tape can be applied to the article to be adhered and cut off when the device as placed on the article is depressed and at the same time pulled in the desired direction by fingers inserted in a center aperture of the device and the apertured portion is thereafter pulled as if pressing a trigger.
Adhesive tape applicators have been proposed in recent years by which the desired length of adhesive tape can be applied to a surface or an article, for example, for sealing an envelop, joining two pieces of paper or reinforcing a corner portion of a piece of paper. In such a case, difficulty is experienced in neatly cutting off the desired length of adhesive tape, or there is a need to touch the tacky side of the tape with a finger, or it is difficult to apply the desired length of adhesive tape under suitable tension. Consequently the applied tape is liable to have creases, to warp the article adhered or to become partly peeled off.
The present inventor conducted years of research and developed an adhesive tape applicator free of the foregoing problems as disclosed in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,328.